Hidden Videos
by SPN221B
Summary: First companion piece to my story, The Real Reason Why. Four long years have passed since Tadashi's death, and Hiro still mourns his brother. When reading some of Tadashi's notes, he finds a note that changes his whole perspective on our favorite healthcare robot. What secret has Tadashi been hiding for over six years. Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the long wait! School and Civil Air Patrol has had me extremely busy! Well here it is, as promised. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Hiro's P.O.V._

"Baymax! Wings!" I commanded.

Everyone knew I didn't want to be here. We had gone through the same routine for three years already. Why did they think the fourth year would be any different? He was gone, he had been for a while now, so must they remind me of it every year. It hurt enough, thank you very much. They didn't need to make it worse.

Baymax landed, and I marched into the garage. The robot followed, and stood behind me, as I pulled out a dusty notebook, the Tadashi had used for his notes on a Baymax. I read through it regularly, because it made me feel as If I could hear my brother. I have never gotten to the end of it because I had always felt better before I got there. But today, the memories were worse than ever before, so seeing the end of this notebook might just be a possibility...

Two hours later, I was turning the last page. There weren't many words written on the page, but they struck me like a brick. It was like they were written for me. And, well, they were. It was a note from Tadashi, the ink faded, and the page yellowed, yet still meaniful. To me, at least.

"Hiro," Tadashi had wrote. "By now you've seen Baymax and the videos, so ask him him for the secret message. Love you Hiro."

I was shocked. Didn't Baymax show me all the videos? Why would there be a hidden one? Shrugging, I merely went to find Baymax and, well, find out what secret he and Tadashi had been withholding.

"Hello Hiro. You seem to be doing much better." the healthcare robot said as I approached.

I nodded. "I am. Though I do have a question. Do have a "hidden message" for me?" I asked, putting air parentheses around the words, hidden message.

Baymax blinked and his voice became slightly different. It wasn't a noticeable change, but for someone who was around him twenty-four seven, it was completely obvious.

"Hidden message for Hiro Hamada. Made March 18, 2012, uploaded April 9, 2014. Requires answer to secret question for access. The secret question is, "What must you give, before you can keep?" Please answer within fourty-five seconds." Baymax's voice kept getting stranger and more and more human like.

The question though. It was no question, it was a riddle. A riddle only Tadashi and I knew. It was only for when one of us broke a promise, reminding us what a promise was exactly about. Loyalty, strength, courage, and most of all trust. The answer was quite simple, but could be confusing at first.

"A promise." I mumbled, not sure if Baymax heard me.

"Message unlocked." Baymax said, and blinked once more, his armor releasing and stomach starting to glow.

I turned to look back towards Tadashi's notebook, but there was nothing else. I shrugged and went to watch the video my brother had left me. Seeing his bright brown eyes on the screen of sorts, caused me to sharply inhale. Memories came flooding back, as I fought to hold back the tears I had kept in for so long.

"Hey knucklehead! Gosh, it's weird saying that to a camera, but hopefully I'll be able to explain this in person. Anyways this video is to tell you why I made Baymax. First off, you should know it was a whole six days of being half to death that gave me the idea for him. The reason I was scared was because of you. That's right. You heard me correctly. You." the Tadashi on screen said, laughing slightly.

Me? What had I ever done that scared Tadashi so badly? I was pretty sure I had never done anything wrong that was that bad. The video Tadashi started to speak again. Well there was always this way to find out.

"I'm sure you remember your episode with Laracose. I know I do. Six days of endless torture for me. Or at least that's what it seemed like. I mainly remember what happened the first two days and the last. You were so scared. I was scared. Every minute that went by with no update on your well being, terrified me. I was so scared..." the Tadashi on screen gulped slightly. "I was so scared I was going to lose you. Memories of mom and dad kept racing through my mind. And I was praying to every god I could think of that you'd be alright. That's why I made Baymax. I knew I wasn't always going to be there for you. And one day, I knew my little brother wouldn't need mw anymore. But..."

"No!" I shouted, causing the video to pause. "Don't think that Tadashi! I'll always need you."

The video unpaused and I continued to watch through my tears.

"...I wanted to protect you. Its been five months now since the Laracose problem, and you've been pushing me away. I understand. Who wants an overprotective brother around all the time? Not you, and not me."

I was silenced completely by the video. Baymax was because my brother wanted to protect me? He sure had succeded in that. Baymax was always there for me. Sometimes he wasn't there for the rest of the team, but he was always, absolutely always, there for me. I was moved by the sudden knowledge of this act of kindness.

"But you're still my brother. You're stuck with me. So basically what I'm trying to say is, I can't always be there to protect you, and you might not want me to, but I'll always try to. I love you so much Hiro. You're going to do great things one day, I just know it. Hopefully I'll be around to see them. That's all for now. Talk to you later." Tadashi's face froze on the screen with a small smile.

The brown eyes that shown brightly on the screen, stared almost accusingly at me. Almost as if Tadashi was blaming everything on me. I sank down onto my knees, crying. Everything Tadashi did, every time that look of fear, sadness, or disappointment came to his eyes, it was all because of me. And I... I had failed to see how much he really loved me. What had I done? If I had just tried to get along with him. He made something to protect me, while I just pushed him aside. Some brother I turned out to be.

Baymax's voice returned to normal when he saw me crying. He hugged me and I hugged him back, seeing him in a whole new light. Suddenly all the pain I had worked so hard to get away from, came rushing back. Tadashi running into the fire, leaving me alone in this cruel, cold world. But then again, I wasn't much better. Tadashi was merely getting his revenge. Who could blame him? If someone did that to me I would want revenge too.

I heard the door of Aunt Cas' truck slam, and quickly wiped my eyes clean of tears, shoved Tadashi's notebook into a drawer, and put Baymax's armor back on. Trying to act natural, I turned away as she walked in.

"Hiro... You holding up okay?" she put her hand on my shoulder.

My breath showed my pain, as my chest became tight. "Yes... No... I don't know..." I mumbled.

That's when I broke down. "No I'm not holding up! He's gone and I miss him! He was my brother, my best friend, my other half! Ans the last thing he ever made was made for me! All I ever did was push him away! I never deserved to have a brother as great as Tadashi was. Who am I kidding? I still don't..."

"Hey there. Don't say that. Tadashi loved you with his whole heart and would do anything for you. You were his everything. His whole world. I remember once, when you were still bot fighting, we were talking. I told him I was scared that one day you wouldn't come home. He told me not to give up on you, that one day, somehow, you would do great things. I see he was right." she pulled me into a hug.

Tadashi had forgiven me for everything a long time ago. I think he was waiting for me to forgive myself. And I think I was ready. If the one I had wronged over and over again could do it, I could too.

For once I finally saw that Tadashi had really loved me and that I really was was more than a waste of space on this earth. I saw it by myself.

* * *

 **And finished! Hope you enjoyed and the second companion piece shall be called, He Needed to Know! Please leave your thoughts and comments!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	2. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
